The present disclosure relates to an information processor having a power saving function, an image generation method, and a program.
Some information processors such as game devices have a power saving function adapted to automatically shut off the system power if the user does not make any devices are battery-driven, causing them to face operation for a given period of time or more. Mobile particularly strong power saving requirements. Stationary information devices are also expected to contribute to saving power for reduced useless power consumption.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2013-101433